Fél év
by KatieWR
Summary: Nagyon rövid one-shot egy halálhírről, ami mindent megváltoztatott, és egy karácsonyról, ami újra boldogságot hozott...


Fél év

Halálhíre érkezett. Az egész Központ felbolydult. Csak egyetlen irodában uralkodott sűrű csend. Legalábbis a bent ülő nem érzékelte a kinti kapkodást, kiabálást, izgatott beszélgetést. Mintha csak egy fekete függöny ereszkedett volna a tudatára.

Kopogtattak.

Mielőtt beengedte volna, próbált uralkodni magán. Nem akarta, hogy látsszon, hogy mennyire elveszettnek érzi most magát.

- Szabad – szólt ki semleges hangon. A nő belépett.

- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte együttérzéssel és fájdalommal a hangjában.

- Nem tudom – felelte az, s a következő pillanatban dühösen csapott az asztalra, hogy azon felborult a ceruzatartó és a tartalma szertegurult. – Kértük, hogy ne menjen egyedül! Mondtuk, hogy veszélyes! A fene a hülye fejét! Annyira… - nem tudta folytatni, hangja megremegett, elvékonyodott. Jobb kezét az arcához emelte, s küzdött, hogy vissza tudja nyelni a gombócot, ami a torkát szorongatta. – Egy idióta! – morogta dühösen, majd, mielőtt a nő bármit is szólhatott volna, megint kopogtattak.

Vett pár mély lélegzetet, leeresztette a karját, és fájdalomról tanúskodó szemekkel tekintett az ajtóra, miközben elismételte az engedélyt a belépésre.

Egyszerű futártiszt tisztelgett nekik, és közölte:

- A Führer azonnal látni kívánja önöket!

- Megyünk – bólintott a nő, mire a katona tisztelgett, és becsukta az ajtót.

- Persze, hogy megyünk. Ha füttyent, nekünk ugrani kell… - mormogta, és felállt. Végig nézett magán és szinte fel sem véve, elindult ki az irodából. A nő aggodalmas arccal követte…

Ha valaki hallgatózott aznap a Führer irodája körül, egy elkeseredett embert hallhatott:

- Hát nem érti?! Senki nem tudja pótolni! Fogja már fel, maga idióta! Az ember nem pótolható! – E mondatok után csend lett, s hamarosan távoztak az irodából.

- Kissé elvetetted a sulykot – jegyezte meg csendesen a nő.

- És? Ez a szemét nem tudja, miket beszélt…

Azon az éjjelen nagyon nehezen jött álom a szemére. Forgolódott, s könnyek mardosták az arcát. Igazán csak most érezte azt a fájó ürességet, amit a tudat hagyott maga után, hogy már soha többé nem láthatja.

Nem láthatja a mosolyát, nem érezheti a közelségét, az érintését, a csókját, az illatát. Hogy többé maga sem érintheti meg…

***

Fél év. Ennyi idő telt el azóta, hogy Roy Mustang meghalt. Ennyi idő óta gyászol a fiatal volt Állami Alkimista Edward Elric. Ennyi idő óta gyászol mindenki, aki szerette Royt, de a legnagyobb sötétség mégis a szerelmes szívben van.

Karácsony van. Edward egyedül tölti a szent estét, mivel még nem tudott hazamenni, és nem fogadott el egyetlen meghívást sem.

Csak feküdt a kanapén, egy kispárnát ölelve, s merőn nézte az asztalra tett fényképet. Az a tavalyi karácsonykor készült, amikor a boldogságuk még határtalan volt.

Az emlékek fájdalmas nyomot hagyva kúsztak szeme elé, s már nem a képet nézte, hanem benne élt a jelenetben. Vidáman kacagott Royjal az oldalán, amikor a férfi ügyetlenül az ölébe öntötte az italát.

Az emlékből a csöngő berregése ébresztette fel. Ránézett az órára, az fél kilencet mutatott. Vajon ki zavarja ilyenkor?

Még mindig az emlék hatása alatt állt, mikor kilépett, hogy ajtót nyisson.

Az ajtóban egy nála kicsivel magasabb alak állt. Hosszú fekete kabátot viselt, aminek a kapucnija árnyékot vetett az arcára. Az ifjú csodálkozva, kérdőn pislogva nézett az idegenre. Az felemelte a fejét, és egy elegáns mozdulattal hátra dobta a kapucnit.

Edward szíve talán két ütemet is kihagyott, mikor meglátta a férfi arcát. Szemei elkerekedtek, s egy pillanatra levegőt venni is elfelejtett. Majd kezdték olyan érzések elönteni, amelyekhez már nagyon régen nem volt szerencséje. Végül bal keze lendült, és pofon vágta a férfit.

- Idióta! – kiáltotta dühösen. – Mégis, hogy képzelted ezt, mi?! Eljátszod, hogy meghaltál aztán egyszer csak visszaállítasz ide teljesen épen és egészségesen?! Bunkó! Barom! Tahó! Szemét! Utállak! Nem érdekelt, hogy majd' bele betegszem a hiányodba?! – a férfi csendben tűrt, hisz' a szőkének teljesen igaza volt. Aztán arra számított, hogy kap még egyet, mikor a szöszi közelebb lépett hozzá és megölelte. Sokkal halkabban folytatta. – Legalább írhattál volna, hogy élsz. Vagy akármi. Miért kellett így elmenned? Miért?! – úgy kapaszkodott a kabátba, mintha az élete múlna rajta.

- Ne haragudj – kérte. – Nem volt sok választásom, és eddig tartott, míg felépültem…

- Felépültél? Miből? – kapta fel a fejét.

- Bent elmesélem, jó? – csak bólintott, és beengedte a férfit. – A küldetésen, amire mentem súlyosan megsebesültem, és sokáig az sem volt biztos, hogy megmaradok-e. De aztán magamhoz tértem, és meggyógyultam. Nem nagy sztori, de eltartott fél évig.

- De mért nem küldtél levelet?

- Mert nem akartam, hogy olyan helyzetben lássatok.

- Ez nem indok! A hiúságod miatt hagytad, hogy megszakadjon a szívem?! Hát kösz, kedves vagy!

- Nézzenek oda, duzzogó Acélbolha! – mosolyodott el.

- Már rég nem vagyok katona – közölte. – És nem vagyok kicsi! Már majdnem akkora vagyok, mint Te!

- Hogy-hogy?

- A Führer rögtön akart valakit, aki a helyedre lép, és pont engem pécézett ki magának. Nem vagyok irodakukac, és alapból nem tudtam volna a Te munkádat végezni… és néhány olyan dolgot is mondtam, amit nem kellett volna… És két hónap múlva aláírattam a leszerelésemet.

- Hát, akkor ezentúl semmi nem köt bennünket – mosolygott, és közelebb húzta magához a szöszit egy csókra.

És Edward abban a pillanatban érezte, hogy ha álmodik is, soha nem akar felébredni.

Ekkor érkeztek le a földre az első hópelyhek odakint, hogy megfelelő hangulatot teremtsenek a karácsonyhoz, de legfőképp azt várták, hogy két szív újra egymásra találjon…


End file.
